The Forgotten Order
by JWest23
Summary: The Galaxy has been at peace for thousands of years. The Jedi and Sith are thought extinct. but there is a darkness rising, one that the Jedi will have too come out of hiding too stop.
1. A Hero is Born

**A.N.**

**Hey Guys, this is my first Star Wars Fan-Ficition story, i hope you like it and please review too let me know what you think or too give me ideas of what too do! Cheers! :)**

**P.S. I had too re-edit the first chapter, didn't feel it was written greatly**

**Disclaimer** i don't own the galaxy far far away unfortunately, my name isn't Walt**

**.**

**.**

_The Force, a binding and mystical power that connects all living things, big and small, carnivorous and herbivorous, light and dark. The Force can be utilised by special beings, most of who are Jedi, or the Nemesis the Sith. These are what we call Force Wielders. Usually the Force is easy too read for the Jedi, but it has gradually been growing murkier, the Dark side is growing stronger. But the Force has an answer, its own son, The Chosen One is about too be born too no father, an extremely special case indeed..._

Master, did you feel that?" questioned a young man, who was, about 15 standard years, looked over too his elder master with a bewildered look on his face as he was overwhelmed by a sudden feeling in the Force.

"Yes, the Force is trying too tell us something, and its coming from Tatooine" an Older man, bordering on 35 calmly replied too his excited padawan with ever amused eyes, while changing his ships course too Tatoonie.

"The Force has something for us my young friend, something too help us combat this growing darkness i can feel, and i await gleefully too see what it is" as he thought deeply about the meaning of this, _Could it be? _the older man thought_, that the Chosen One is finally arrived!?_

"Should i contact the Master? surely he would be able too feel it and tell us what it is? The adolescent teen asked, anxiously fidgeting in his chair.

"No it should be fine, The Master has a mission too attend too out Kamino, it would be best he not be disturbed" the older man replied cooly, sending calming waves through the Force too his young companion, "but if you'll excuse me, i have some other business to attend too" he stated standing up too his full 6'5" height.

"yes master, do you want me too contact Master Dooku at least? he may be of some help with this" the young man asked while getting the trip prepped for hyperspace, as his fingers flew across the keyboard inputting co-ordinates.

"No it should be fine Obi-Wan, we don't need any help on this one" the older man stated rather bluntly, "the Force is telling me that what we are searching for will be no trouble at all" he said turning around and preparing too walk out.

"Yes Master Qui-Gon, I will contact you when we arrive in 2 hours" Obi-Wan said whilst turning too look out the view port, of their ship, the _Mighty Duck._

Thank you my young friend, i look forward too our arrival" Qui-Gon replied as he swiftly walked out the door, and headed towards the bunk rooms.

"I sincerely hope you're not wasting our time with this master" Obi-Wan said too no one in particular, as the ship leapt into hyperspace.

.

/\

.

"Anakin, i will name him Anakin" Shmi Skywalker said as she beamed down at her little bundle of joy sitting in her arms.

"Excuse me ma'am, but would you like us too contact anyone, a father or something?" a middle aged doctor questioned as he filled out sheets on his data-pad.

"No, there is no father" Shmi Bluntly stated as she turned too look at the doctor, sitting in a chair across the room who just stared blankly at Shmi.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, "Shmi," a doctor said as he poked his head in the door," A man is here too see you by the name of Cliegg Lars".

"oh good, send him in please" Shmi said rather excitably, as her current fianceé walked through the door, Shmi's face instantly got brighter.

"Hey Darl," Cliegg said, "lets get you and the boy home now" as a smile crept across his face at the sight of his step-son, a younger brother too Owen.

"With pleasure" Shmi said as she got out of the bed and gathered a few belongings, ready too go live on the farm as one happy family.

"Thank you Doctor for everything you've done in the last 4 days" she said as they walked out of the room, ready to return too their lives as Moisture Farmers, as a familiar ship came into dock at a nearby station.


	2. The Planning Stages Of A War

In an abandoned building on the metropolis that is Coruscant, a figure dressed from head too toe in black, strode purposefully down a long hallway. The figure, standing about 5'11", was an intimidating force, and the red and black facial tattoos only made him look fiercer. The Dathomorian, Maul was his name, walked up too a similarly clad figure, who was significantly smaller than Maul, but just as scary.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Maul asked the smaller of the two.

"You are too go and attack the Trade Federation's home planet of Cato-Neimoidia, too scare them into helping me, i feel they need some, Motivation." the shorter one, known only as Sidious, stated with a sinister looking smile spreading across his hideous facial features.

"It shall be done my master" Maul replied, turning abruptly on his heel and heading back the way he came.

Sidious continued looking out the window, as another dark shadowy figure walked in. this other figure got down on one knee in front of Sidious, and bowed their head, not looking up as Sidious slowly turned around, looking rather unpleased with his servant.

"forgive me master, for i have failed" the figure bowing said.

Sidious studied the creature for a moment, then sneered, "I know you have failed, and it will not be tolerated again, next time you fail you will die" Sidious exclaimed as blue sparks of lightning jumped out of his fingers, attacking the bowing figure and sending her into a fit.

Sidious continued with the lightning, whilst cackling too him self. He suddenly ceased electrocuting the former Night-sister, known as Asajj Ventress, who slowly got too her feet, and shook off any after effects of the lightning.

"You are too go to Naboo, and assassinate the King, don't draw any attention too yourself though, as it is too early too reveal ourselves." Sidious stated.

"Yes my master" Ventress replied, "but what of the Supreme Chancellor's visit too Naboo? surely the security presence would have quadrupled since he is there?" she further questioned.

" I will deal with the weak minded fool Ventress!" Sidious snapped as his eyes were suddenly filled with yellow, "you just focus on disposing of the foolish King, but be wary of our old foes presence, I feel the Jedi are preparing too return soon"

"It will be done" Ventress replied, as she walked out of the entrance she had came in. Sidious, when alone allowed himself a small, evil smile as he thought of his carefully laid plans coming too fruition.

_Soon the Trade Federation will be in league with me_ Sidious cackled in his head, _And i will finally be able too rule the galaxy as the Emperor!_

_._

_/\_

.

On a far away planet, covered in rolling deserts and sketchy people, too figures walked down the ramp of their ship, and headed straight for a familiar looking homestead.


	3. Hi, I'm Qui-gon Jinn

"Obi-Wan, let me handle the talking here" Qui-gon stated to his young padawan, and judging by the the look on Obi-Wan's face, he wasn't going too disagree with his older companion. They slowly walked up too the door of the Lars's homestead, and Qui-Gon knocked on the door. it was only a minute or so until Cliegg Lars opened it, instantly on the defensive around strangers.

"Hello there, my name is Qui-gon Jinn, and this is my young friend Obi-Wan Kenobi" Qui-gon stated, gesturing too his padawan on his right. "we're here too talk about a young prodigy who was born just recently."

Cliegg's eyes darkened, as even though Anakin wasn't his official son, he still thought of him as one. "what makes you think that a young boy is here? what is your deal mate?" Cliegg asked rather heatedly, willing too protect his family at all costs.

"Im sorry sir, but if we have too, i will let you in on our past." Qui-gon said as Obi-Wan looked at him strangely, and mentally asked him why he was about too reveal the Order's biggest secret.

"Have you ever heard of the Jedi my friend?" Qui-gon asked as Cliegg's facial expression became one of recognition about the name Jedi.

"Yes i have, but they haven't been around since the Great Jedi Sith war." Cliegg said with a look of anticipation too what he was about too here.

"well my friend, we have lived on in secret, passing down the information from generation to generation, and your boy could possibly be the strongest ever. as his birth was felt through the Force by every Force user out there" Qui-gon stated matter of factly.

"Well, you'd have too come talk too his mother about all this, she's the one who gave birth too him" Cliegg stated as he turned around and walked inside, signalling the Jedi too follow him downstairs.

"Shmi, some men are here too talk about Anakin" Cliegg said as he entered the dining room, eyes instantly finding Shmi seated at the table, looking after a young Owen and a newborn Anakin.

Qui-gon and Obi-wan entered the dining room and Cliegg signalled for them too take a seat, Shmi, ever one to get straight too the point, instantly asked a simple question "what do you want with my son?"

_Straight too the point, i like that _Qui-gon thought as he looked calmly at Shmi, preparing his carefully worded answer in his head. "Well, Shmi my name is Qui-gon Jinn and this is my young padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, we are members of the long lost order of the Jedi. and we believe your son is a Force sensitive, a very special one at that" Qui-gon stated. "We believe he is the Chosen One, destined too free the Force of the Dark side and restore balance too the Force. i am here too ask you for permission too train him in our ways" Qui-gon asked Shmi directly.

Qui-gon continued, "we would train him here if you would allow it, but would need too take him away sometimes to be assessed by our Grand Master and his fellow Council members."

Shmi, shifted in her seat, contemplating what this could entail, "So what you're saying is that he'd be trained here to be a Jedi, id still be able too see him and he'll grow up with his family around him?" she question Qui-gon, who instantly replied "Yes, with your permission that is"

"Yes, i think it may be best for him too make the most of his gifts, i allow him too be trained" Shmi stated.

Qui-gon, who was looking utterly relieved, said "Myself and Obi-wan would disappear on missions from time to time when he's younger, but as he gets older we would stay here. Or when we did go, we would take him with us, too learn more about the Galaxy"

"Well it's settled then, you two will move in here, help out around the house and train my little boy in the ways of the Force" Shmi said with a smile on her face, about too add even more members too her ever growing family.

.

/\

.

Later that night Qui-gon stepped outside in the cool night, taking his com link out of his pocket and inputting Master Yoda's contact number.

"Qui-gon, late you called," Yoda said in his backward talk "News do you have, regarding the disturbance hmmm?" Yoda questioned him

"yes master, his mother has agreed for him too be trained, but theres one problem" Qui-gon trailed off, composing himself. "His mother has specifically demanded that we train him here, so that he grows up with his family"

"hmmm" Yoda pondered, then chuckled."not a problem that is Master Qui-gon, you will stay there, train him and take less missions, need your guidance the boy does, but also his families love he will need"

"yes master, how goes Kamino?" Qui-gon asked

"an army we have on the way Master Qui-gon," Yoda told him. "too combat this growing darkness that is coming. more then happy, the Kaminoans were about our request"

"That is good then Master, Cliegg is about too turn the power off Master, May the Force be with you" Qui-gon said as he prepared too walk inside.

"May the Force be with you also, Master Qui-gon" Yoda said as Qui-gon switched off his com link and walked inside, passing Cliegg wo was on his way too turn the sensors on for the night.


	4. Darkness is Coming

**Hey guys, i realise this chapter wasn't written greatly, but it's all necessary for the plot. once again I'm sorry :)**

**.**

**.**

_8 years later_

It was almost too quiet as Ventress slipped down the halls of the Nabooian Palace, making her way stealthily towards the King's room, Ventress had been training for 8 years for this moment, as she was just about too throw the Naboo system into disarray. Whilst her thoughts of evil were flowing through her head, she almost blew the mission, when, just at that moment, a security team walked around a corner just up from her. If it wasn't for her training she would be gone. Ventress steadied herself as she got back too the job at hand. sneaking down further until she reached the King's room. she took out a some genetically engineered kouhuns, sending them into the room. Since they were genetically engineered they would then disappear outside and the cause of death would be considered an accident. as the first one bit into the king, Ventress could feel his Force presence fading, she smirked evilly, then disappeared outside into the night.

.

/\

.

it was early morning as Senator Palpatine rose from his slumber too the ever present waves of the Dark side surrounding him. he smiled viscously as Darth Sidious took over the nice elderly man, turning him into an unemotional beast, capable of all kinds of evil. Sidious then reached into the force, checking if Ventress had succeeding in her mission. _Success! _Sidious thought_ now too recommend that young female Amidala as the next Queen, and the war will be starting. _Sidious, sensing the Supreme Chancellor nearing him, slipped back into Palpatine and got ready too engage in conversation with the ignorant politician.

"Chancellor, i trust you slept well last night?" Palpatine asked him, plastering a fake smile onto his face for the benefit of the Chancellor. _Ignorant fool_ he thought to himself as he sneered inwardly.

"Yes, my friend i did. although i bring you bad news, your King is dead. I'm sorry my friend" Valorum said too him sympathetically.

laughing on the inside, Palpatine had too fake ignorance too the fact that the King was dead "Really?" he asked acting surprised. "surely you've got too be kidding, how did it happen?" Palpatine questioned, knowing full well the answer.

"It is said he died in his sleep peacefully, i suppose now the people will have too choose a new leader, who do you favour my friend?" Valorum asked casually.

"I like the young girl who is currently Princess of Theed, i believe she would excel in the role." Palpatine answered, but really thought that she would be easiest too manipulate too his desires.

"Yes i like her too." replied the Chancellor, continuing "Well its time for me too head back too Coruscant, good luck with the election my friend" Valorum said whilst turning too leave, Palpatine just smiled then after Valorum left, slipped back into Darth Sidious. _I wonder what the Dark Side is showing me now? _he thought too himself as readied himself for a deep meditation on the future


End file.
